This invention relates to portable charcoal roasters.
Roasting is a popular activity when picnicing and camping. Unfortunately, conventional roasting methods have many defects, including scorching of the meat and smoke and fire produced by melted meat fat dripping on the burning charcoal. According to medical reports, the eating of meat scorched (charcoaled) by direct exposure to fire and the inhalation of cooking smoke are detrimental to human health and may be carcinogenic.